Draven Cage
= Draven Cage = Draven Cage started out on the UK Scene in 1998 before trying his luck in the US five years later. He has been with TWOStars since early 2005. = Debut = Cage debuted as part of a faction called The Dead Cell, comprised of himself, the hot femme-fatale, and DC's lover, Pain and The Deviator. The Dead Cell were short-lived however as Cage got fed up with Deviator messing up and sent him packing. A beatdown at the hands of The Dark Alliance (Sickness & Boyo) took him out of action for a number of months, during which time Pain left him for another man. During his rehabilitation, he met the woman who would become his wife, the redheaded temptress, Angel. When he returned, things would be different. = TWOStars Career = Since coming through the ranks of TWOStars he has cast aside partners (most famously his original stable, The Dead Cell), willingly sacrificing them if he felt it was for the greater good... his greater good. He met Angel not long after the Dark Alliance forced him out of wrestling. Pain, a member of The Dead Cell, left him to seek her fortune elsewhere, leaving the Scot to deal with his suppressed rage alone. Angel then came into his life, being just that, an angel. She had also been left broken by circumstances outwith her control, and was looking for a channel for her own aggression. DC provides that channel, and together a "Fountain of Rage" and a "Torrent of Destruction" has befallen the promotion. What will the outcome be? No-one knows... but the scary part is the fact that these two don't even care. Over the years, he has become known as the resident TWO tag-team specialist, having held the belts multiple times with multiple partners (Caged Rhinos with [[MBR, Violence Level: Omega with The Judge and AC/DC with Apollo Chambers as members of F.E.R.E). This is at an end (for now) due to the dissolution of the tag-team division. Draven won the ownership of the belts and the title of "Tag Team Kingpin" at Genocide 2007 when he defeated his partner, Apollo Chambers, in a falls-count-anywhere streetfight in Madison Square Garden. He now carries the belts at all times, with Angel holding them during matches. From this point, things changed a little. The division of the roster only delayed the implosion of F.E.R.E. (the Faction Encompassing wRestling Excellence), and with the roster reunited, things took a turn for the worst. A Gore! to Barry Gower was the first salvo, followed by a H2H (Highway 2 Hell - Flapjack/Stunner combo) to Evil Gringo to finish things for good. F.E.R.E. are no more, but there still seems to be a bond between AC/DC, the last TWOStars Tag Team Champions (until the belts were reinstated in 2009). Feud with Twiggie Twiggie went from being the Hardcore World Champion to being the undisputed TWOStars Triple Crown Champion, but his problems were just beginning. Draven Cage destroyed wrestlers left and right in the name of God; to the point that virtually no-one on the roster wanted to face him in a match. Always with his glaive by his side, his opponents were usually more wary of what could happen after the match than during it. This, more or less, forced GM Arron Winter's hand as he named "The Hangman" the #1 contender to the Triple Crown. As soon as that was done, the mind-games began in earnest. Cage manipulated Twiggie emotionally and physically, breaking him down to the point that the hippie was unsure of his own capabilities when it came to facing his most persistent adversary. Twiggie was eventually dethroned in a classic that went one second below the sixty-minute time-limit and featured the entire roster coming out to watch the final ten minutes... and the crowning of a new champion when Draven Cage landed his new finisher; the 'End of Everything'. After this title change, Twiggie was spiritually broken and unable to get past the demons Draven Cage created. Singles run and Triple Crown Championship win Since the split, Cage became a more spiritual person, believing that he was actually receiving the "Word of the Lord" direct from the source. His mission at the time was to attain singles glory, not for himself, but for the betterment of mankind. Twiggie was the man with the titles, but that was of no consequence to "The Hangman". To him, it matters not who has the titles when he claims them for God and the angels in Heaven. Once Cage had won the TWOStars Triple Crown from Twiggie at Battle Royale 2008, it transpired the whole "God" thing (and the tale of his father dying) was a ruse, a mind game, to snare the gold away from the "Hardcore Hippie". Cage is in fact a master manipulator, using mind games and misdirection, as well as his brute force and wrestling skill, to retain his title belts. Draven has been so successful with his mind games, he even drove Twiggie to the brink of a mental breakdown, and has used various slurs (some with justification, most without) to destroy the character of the former champion. Who else is DC willing to mess with? Everybody, especially if they try to use his wife as a means to garner his attention. Just recently, he was about to be endorsed as the new "Franchise" by Shane Douglas, but instead chose to wipe out Douglas and his Triple Threat. Taz then came out and officially endorsed Cage as the his successor on the "Path of Rage" and the next "Human Suplex Machine". From that point on, "The Hangman" was laid to rest. In his place, risen from the ashes, stands "The Bulldozer" Draven Cage. Initially, "The Bulldozer" had success in the wrestling ring, retaining his title against stiff competition and, essentially, living up to his moniker and bulldozing anyone in his path. However, his title run would be a lot shorter lived than expected; at the same PPV that Cage won the title, his former partner, The Judge, also won the Battle Royale match itself. This meant the two former VL:O members would square off at WrestleNova IV for the Triple Crown in a highly anticipated main event. At the biggest show of the TWOStars calendar, The Judge would go on to win the titles from "The Bulldozer" (although he would be unable to handle the pressure of being champion, quitting the company after an uneventful title run) and Draven Cage's career went into a decline. Even though he was still thought of as a threat, Cage was losing more than he was winning. His on-again-off-again feud with Sickness was revived, while a host of newcomers used Draven as a stepping stone up the card (most notably "The Executioner" Edward Samson, who defeated DC in under three minutes on XTV). Johnny Rockefeller, a brash and arrogant Canadian, targeted Draven Cage as someone who was living on past glories and should step aside for the younger lions in the pride. When this wasn't obliged, J-Rock took it upon himself to assault the man's wife in an effort to awaken "The Hangman" persona inside the man who called himself "The Bulldozer". Draven made it his goal in life to avenge Angel's humiliation and regain his former passion and drive. "The Hangman" returns After a false start where Johnny humbled him again, Draven received mysterious messages from someone known only as "The Shadow", a man who had his voice distorted and face hidden. It was this enigma that finally caused "The Hangman" to resurface and led to the formation of The Wreckoning as "The Shadow" was revealed to be none other than the returning Barry Gower. Together, the two men are an unstoppable force in the tag division and look likely to hold the titles for a long, long time to come. On June 25, The Wreckoning, after a tension-filled run with the titles, lost the belts to the team of Kyle Gilmore and Lucian Jones in at Zero Tolerance 2009 in a TLC Match that also featured Maxximum Definition. The former champs have a rematch scheduled for the following edition of XTV, but with Angel filling her husband's head with her bile after Barry Gower has no-showed/turned up late on a few occasions, some fans feel that an automatic reclaiming of the belts is not the formality the form-book would suggest. Cage v Gower In Madison Square Garden, on July 3, 2009, in front of 20,000 people, The Wreckoning officially disbanded when Barry Gower turned on Draven after initially coming down to save him from a Jack Eastwood beat-down. Landing his feared Burning Hammer, Gower left the unsuspecting Cage laying on the mat with a minor neck injury, an injury that was exacerbated by Jack Eastwood returning to the ring, stomping a steel chair into the Scot's face and then delivering two crushing chokeslams onto the steel weapon. Draven was taken to a local medical facility where he was kept in for observation and advised to completely rest for at least two weeks. However, from his hospital bed, Cage vowed to be at XTV the following week and, as luck would have it, compete against Jack Eastwood in a King of the Mountain Tournament quarter-final. Only time will tell if this return is going to be too soon. Also on the July 3rd edition of XTV, Bobby Banks made an offer to Draven in regards to his managerial services. Cage rebuffed the offer, but was advised to think about it. The fact that Banks, the self-styled Pimpus Magnus, had earlier caused friction between Mr. and Mrs. Cage may have been a factor in the decision to refuse the flamboyant one's pitch. Barry Gower would execute his Burning Hammer finisher another twice in sneak attacks (once while dressed as a cameraman during a match against Jack Eastwood and again after a tag match that pitted Barry Gower & Evil Gringo against the team of Craig Van Dam & Draven Cage), but Draven still managed to qualify for the semi-finals of the King of the Mountain Tournament at Endgame... although, at the end of the match, Gower, out of sight of the referee and while Cage was down in the corner, wrapped a chain around the Scot's boot, causing him to be disqualified when he landed a kick and allowing Johnny Rockefeller to advance. On the XTV immediately following Endgame, TWOStars management booked a pseudo-rematch of the recent tag bout as Gringo and Cage, for one night only, reunited F.E.R.E. and took on the duo comprised of Gower and Van Dam (who had turned on his Ride the Lightning partner at the PPV). The match essentially was a singles bout between Gringo and CVD as, before the bell and with 'Ich Will' still playing, Draven leapt to the outside and brawled all around the building and into the parking lot. Paul Heyman's car was destroyed, as was Darkstar's when Gower landed a piledriver on Cage onto the roof. Inside the ring, Van Dam executed his new finisher, the Package Piledriver, to win the match. Barry Gower returned to the ring, bleeding from the head and back, to mock Nashville (the location of the show) and his former tag partner... only for "The Airdrie Assassin", who was also bleeding, to surprise "The Pain" by crushing his midsection with a Gore! and then, in a shocking turn of events, crack Gower in the head with a sledgehammer that was on fire. Draven's "Burning Hammer" was then smashed into the torse of his rival twice more before Darkstar came out, called a halt to the action and booked a match between the two at Midsummer Night's Destruction, but with the proviso that neither man is to physically touch the other until then, lest they be fired from the company permanently. Darkstar, unwilling to allow another arena to be damaged or wrestlers to be injured, felt he had no choice, but at the August PPV, who knows what's going to happen? MidSummer Night's Destruction and beyond Cage lost a hard-fought match at MidSummer Night's Destruction 2009 when Barry Gower, after over twenty minutes of hard-hitting action, pinned his former partner following a Burning Hammer from the top rope. Even more devastating than the loss itself was the fact Draven's neck was badly injured due to the impact of Gower's lethal finisher. On the following XTV, the Scot missed the show due to being in the hospital, but the week after that, he was back in action against Craig Van Dam, albeit after signing a waiver and being ordered to wear a custom-made neck-brace. Van Dam, feeling overlooked and under-appreciated, attacked DC's neck pretty much from the opening bell, but "The Hangman" rallied and controlled the early portion of the match, only to miss with a Gore!, crash into the turnbuckles and give himself a stinger. CVD, capitalising, ripped off the neck-brace, landed a series of neckbreakers (one a springboard swinging version), two DDTs, a Codebreaker and then, to finish his opponent off, a Package Piledriver. EMTs and road-agents raced to the ring as the referee called for assistance, but Van Dam pushed the female medic aside and landed a second Package Piledriver before snarling for the cameras and then heading up the aisle. The EMTs placed Cage onto a stretcher and wheeled him along the side of the ramp and were heading around the back of the TWOTron when, motivated by a compulsion to make an everlasting statement, Craig Van Dam returned, pulled a barely-conscious Cage off the stretcher and landed a third (and final) Package Pilerdriver on the floor. Many experts felt that was all she wrote for the charismatic Scotsman, but being too stubborn for his own good (and against medical advice), DC competed as scheduled in a six-man tag on XTV, only to be trapped in the chokehold of Apollo Chambers, another former championship partner, forcing him to submit almost straight away. The writing on the wall, two days later, Cage was in Birmingham, Alabama, where renowned surgeon Dr. James Andrews diagnosed a litany of ailments (cracked vertebrae, a chipped vertebrae, loss of strength in both arms, multiple concussions and spinal-nerve damage). The prognosis was for "The Hangman" to have surgery on Wednesday 22 September, the same day as the Genocide PPV, surgery that could keep him out of action anywhere from four-to-eighteen months, depending on how successful the procedure(s) and rehab are. Worst case, he may not come back at all. However, Darkstar, the GM of TWO, booked Draven in a match at the PPV, with a shot at the tag titles being the perceived incentive to delay the surgery, but the Scot had finally decided to put his own ego aside and bite the bullet, have the operation and come back 100%... until he was advised his partner would be ManBeast Rhino, the man who tried to rape his wife and the man he forcibly ejected from the company at the very same event three years earlier in a legendary "I Quit" match. Fans and fellow wrestlers feel that Draven is playing with fire and he's going to get burned at Genocide 2009. One wrong move and the surgery may not be a viable option anymore. His wife, Angel, has also voiced her concern, even though she knows that Dr. Andrews is actually being paid for by Matt Denton, but she also has a blind-spot when it comes to MBR. History could be made at Genocide as "The Hangman" Draven Cage could very well be competing in his last ever wrestling match. At Genocide 2009, Cage suckered his partner-for-the-night into believing everything was OK, only for the Scot to turn on MBR and set him up for a repeat of their performance from 2006's event. However, before Draven could apply the Tazer, Maxx appeared and saved his fellow ZEN associate. Maxx would then go on to crush Draven's neck between a steel chair, forcing "The Hangman" out of the wrestling business... perhaps permanently. =Return at Zero Tolerance= At the Zero Tolerance PPV, held on June 30, Draven Cage made a powerful return to the ring at the climax of the main event. As Famous, Edward Samson and reigning champion, Lucian L. Jones, all fought their hearts out, the arena went dark, a disturbing laugh filled the air and, when the lights returned, a black-masked figure was standing in the ring. This masked man laid waste to all three wrestlers (including injuring Famous when he Gored! the man from Hollywood off the apron, across the expanse between the ring and the commentators and they crashed through an upright table), a cadré of referees, road agents, Jim Ross and Paul Heyman, the timekeeper, Tony Chimel, Darkstar and, in a shocking turn, a fan from ringside (who found himself powerbombed through the announcers' desk). Satisfied that enough damage had been wrought, the interloper unmasked himself and revealed to the watching world that he was a vastly-improved Draven Cage (he looks to have got himself into phenomenal physical condition). A second surprise attack followed on the subsequent episode of XTV where Cage took out Crash and Kyle Gilmore with his new finisher, a version of a Stunner he calls simply The End, before unmasking again. This time, as the Scot headed up the ramp, Christy Hemme tried to get a word from the former champion, but Cage walked off without saying a word. At this point, it's unknown why DC has chosen to return now and it's unknown why he's decided to wreak so much havoc, but what is known is that no-one is safe and everyone is a potential victim. =Beyond the Return= After the shock of his arrival had started to wear off, the physically improved Draven Cage was like the force of destruction of old, taking out people left and right with weapons like the Cageplex, the CCDDT and, of course, the world-famous Gore! for added effect. All of this led to a match against Deadman that escalated into one of the most violent and heated feuds in TWOStars this year. Both men tore at each other whenever they laid eyes on each other, famously brawling out of the arena at Midsummer Night's Destruction and seemingly continuing to fight until the next episode of XTV the following week. Referees, agents, other wrestlers, security and even announcers were caught in the firing line and Deadman drafted in his own security force, led by the mammoth Baraccuda. With their peers going down, the referees bandied together and decided that none of them would officiate another Deadman/DC match, meaning that Darkstar was left in a quandry for the upcoming ERE Heavyweight Championship Match at World War. With Twiggie being sensationally stripped of his title due to drug issues, Deadman and Cage were left to face each other in a never-before-seen Bullrope Submission Match. The only problem? No referee. Sensing that someone special needed to be in charge, Darkstar turned to the recently re-emerged Evil Gringo, a man who has a history with both men, and asked him to take on the mantle of Special Referee. Gringo accepted the position and was the man in the middle for the most brutal battle of the most brutal feud, with Draven Cage emerging victorious as the new ERE Heavyweight Champion. =After winning the ERE Title= No rest for the wicked as Draven was thrust into contention for a shot at the TWO Triple Crown currently held by Lucian L. Jones. DC emerged victorious in a Battle Royal on XTV to earn the right to fight the winner of the second Battle Royal on the following XTV. Angus McDonald, the latest in a line of shock returnees in 2010, took that match, meaning it's an all-Scottish affair to decide who moves on to face Lucian L. Jones for the TC title belts. At XTV 6:32, Draven emerged victorious over Angus in a heated match when he struck with a Gore! out of nowhere for the 1-2-3. The following week, at XTV 6:33, the Scot battled Lucian L. Jones in a Champion v Champion match that went to a draw. After restarting the match under orders of Darkstar, the two went at it again, but in a shocking twist, neither man left with the Triple Crown as ANGEL, the ex-wife of Draven Cage, cashed in her Money in the Bank opportunity and walked away the new TWO Triple Crown Champion, ending the longest reign in history in the process. Where Cage goes from here is anyone's guess. After a number of successful defences, Draven lost the ERE Championship to Evil Gringo in a three-way ladder match also featuring Johnny Rockefeller at Battle Royal. = The TWOStars Triple Crown = The TWOStars roster were split, for a brief period, into three distinct brands. There was the World Title brand, fought under standard rules, the Pure Title that was fought under Ring of Honor's Pure rules and the Hardcore Title in which Cage was drafted. DC thrived in the Hardcore Division, as did a then united F.E.R.E. faction spread over the three brands. Cage was a thorn in the side of the Hardcore Champion, Twiggie, but never managed to attain the title he craved so much. After World War 2007, the brands were reunited under the ownership of Arron Winter. The three championships were merged into the TWOStars Triple Crown Championship (although the three title belts were kept separately) and there was a winner-takes-all match featuring the three reigning champions... the winner of which would unite the championships. That winner was the Hardcore Hair-swinging Freak, and the man to whom he had been a constant threat, Twiggie. = Feud with Johnny Rockefeller = Johnny Rockefeller recently returned to TWOStars and managed to interject himself into the ERE Championship title picture. At Battle Royal 2011 J-Rock and Evil Gringo challenged Cage in a three-way ladder match that ultimately led to Gringo securing the championship and a spot in the biggest WrestleNova main-event in history; the ERE Championship v TWOStars Triple Crown unification match against Deadman at WrestleNova VII. Dejected, Draven felt that his career had lost purpose, but decided to focus it on the one man who has been a thorn in his side for almost three years; Rockefeller. The Scot challenged the Canadian to a match at WrestleNova, but the usually verbal J-Rock was unusually silent on the matter... until Johnny gave an ultimatum - "I'll fight you at WrestleNova VII, but only if you sign this contract stating you cannot lay a finger on me, you cannot touch me, until the bell rings for our match, or you NEVER get to face me inside a wrestling ring." The contract was signed and the match is now scheduled to take place at WrestleNova VII. = ANGEL = ANGEL is Cage's ex-wife and valet. They divorced in the early part of 2010 and are no longer associated with each other in any way. = Title and Award History = Former TWOStars World Tag Team Champion with MBR Former TWOStars World Tag Team Champion with The Judge (x2) Former TWOStars World Tag Team Champion with Apollo Chambers (x2) Former TWOStars World Tag Team Champion with Barry Gower "Tag Team Kingpin" - owner of the TWOStars World Tag Team Championship (from when they were retired until they were reinstated). Former TWOStars Triple Crown Champion(defeated Twiggie at Battle Royale 2008 to win the titles) Current ERE Heavyweight Champion (defeated Deadman to lift the vacant strap) Winner of an Elimination Chamber briefcase (#4). This was won during the massive two-ring, eight-man elimination match for four of the six spots in the following month's PPV. TWOStars Wrestler of the Year 2007 TWOStars Match of the Year 2007 (co-Winner with Evil Gringo) = Moveset = Finishers Gore, Gore, GORE!!!!: (Spear) DC Driver (Tombstone) CageDoor (sub, edgecator/regal stretch) - INNOVATED Signature moves Chokeslam (in the style of Brian Lee) Airdrie Boot (running Yakuza Kick) Pumphandle Samoan Drop T-Bone Cageplex Pumphandle Cageplex The Cortex Crash (Spike DDT, in the manner of Raven or Jake Roberts) Awesomebomb (Running, over the top and standard) Mist (Cage sprays red) Spinebuster (Batista style) Standard Moves Clotheslines (running towards opponent or just swinging from a standing position) Forearms and Punches Kicks Fall-forward slam Stomp Elbow Drop Former moves from his days as "The Hangman" Hangman's DDT (while the opponent is sat on the top turnbuckle - facing out - with their legs draped over the ropes at the knees, Draven will hook in an inverted-facelock and then drop to his back, causing the opponent to be driven, vertically, into the mat, almost like a brainbuster) - INNOVATED Hangman's Noose: (Tazmission/Hammerlock) - INNOVATED Hangman's-Plex: A suplex on an opponent locked in the "noose". *This is used SUPER-RARELY, and is for those situations where it seems only killing someone will win the match *These moves are not in use anymore, but, in acts of unbelievable desperation, the latter two (much like Austin pulling out the Million Dollar Dream against The Rock) can be pulled out of the bag. =Entrance Music= Silent King - Metallica Previous Timebomb - Henry Higgins III Cast Me Aside - Drowning Pool The Animal - Jim Johnson Tear Away by Drowning Pool Hello Zepp - Saw theme The Passenger - Michael Hutchence End of Everything - Stereomud P6gMJ-hp-Yw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6gMJ-hp-Yw = Associations = Formerly part of the most dominant faction in wrestling, the Faction Encompassing wRestling Excellence (F.E.R.E.) with Evil Gringo, Apollo Chambers (as the team AC/DC), Barry Gower and Crippler. The faction also included Angel, Becki Moss and Bobby Banks who are in charge of various jobs relating to publicity, promotions, contracts and personal appearances. Angel tried to recruit Steven DeAngelis (former ECW ring announcer) to take over Chimel for F.E.R.E.'s entrance(s), but was only successful for a few appearances. He thought he'd found a partner in Man-Beast Rhino, one who he can trust, and one who "gets" him. But this team imploded and ended in an "I Quit" match that involved tazers and piledrivers from the top rope, through open chairs on top of tables. It wasn't pretty to look at. He has also held tag-team gold with The Judge on more than one occasion. = Championship Winning Tag Teams = Caged Rhinos Partner = MBR Entrance Theme = Duality by Slipknot Moves Finisher(s) *Double-team Gore (either both from the front or one from the front and one from the rear) Violence Level: Omega Partner = The Judge Entrance Theme = St. Anger by Metallica Moves Finisher(s) *Extinction Level Event (E.L.E. - Top-rope Powerbomb by Judge and a Frog Splash by DC) *Hung Jury (A spiked version of a double-underhook Piledriver - Cage off the top rope) Signature moves *DC grabs opponent and lands an inverted atomic-drop. He holds them in the position which allows The Judge to land a boot to the face, dropping them to the mat. *Judge lands a powerbomb, and if the opponent is light enough, picks them up and lands a second one. He then hoists them up as if to apply a Styles Clash, but holds them in the air. Cage baseball slides through his partner's legs from behind, kicking the opponent in the back of the skull. The Judge then powers them up one more time and drops them down into a third, sit-out, powerbomb. *Rocket Launcher AC/DC Partner = Apollo Chambers Entrance Theme = Ich Will by Rammstein Moves Finisher(s) *Highway to Hell (H2H - Flapjack by Apollo/Stunner by Cage combo) Signature moves *DC grabs opponent and lands an inverted atomic-drop. He holds them in the position which allows AC to land a boot to the face, dropping them to the mat. Cage holds on still and locks in a Boston Crab, which he holds until Apollo runs/climbs the ropes and lands a legdrop to the back of the opponent's head. *Apollo lands a powerbomb, and if the opponent is light enough, picks them up and lands a second one. AC then hoists them up as if to apply a Styles Clash, but holds them in the air. Cage baseball slides through the legs of Apollo, kicking the opponent in the back of the skull. Chambers powers them up one more time and drops them down into a third, sit-out, powerbomb. *As above, but if the opponent is really light, then instead of the third bomb, Apollo flips them right out and drops them in an X-Factor instead. *Back in Black (double-team Tigerbomb with both men hooking an arm each) *Thunderstruck - (Problem Solver DDT, where DC holds them in a flapjack position and Apollo leaps off the second, or top rope and lands an implant DDT on the way down). The Wreckoning Partner = Barry Gower Entrance Theme = Dope by Debonaire Moves Finisher(s) *Day of Wreckoning (Tower Senton Bomb - DC ascends the ropes and is propelled by Barry Gower over his head and down into a Cannonball Senton Bomb) *Wreckless Intent (Draven holds a front-facelock on the opponet and Gower runs into him, dropping DC with a lariat, adding power to the subsequent DDT) Signature moves * ShipWrecked (Slingshot into a Gower lariat) * TrainWrecked (Slingshot into an Airdrie Boot, DC keeps running off to the perpendicular ropes, rebounds and lands a big elbow drop as they lay across Barry's knee) = Feuds = Evil Gringo. Brett Banner feud was just getting off the ground when the DA took him out. Gringo's Mamacita. PMA. Sickness. The New Blood (alongside MBR). MBR With Twiggie over the TWOStars Triple Crown Championship. Feuded with Judge over the TWOStars Triple Crown Championship; losing the belts to his former partner at Wrestlenova IV in the process. List of victims Draven Cage claims responsibility for driving the following wrestlers out of TWOStars, either directly or indirectly. There is a case most of them (some stronger than others), but MBR, Willard and Twiggie are definites, while Chris Care, The Lonely Avenger and Mickhail Mills are unlikely to be attributed to the Scot. *James Dario Zastoupil *The Lonely Avenger *”The Phenomenal One” Mickhail Mills *MBR *The Judge *Twiggie *MASS *Apollo Chambers *Dammage *Willard the Immortal *Chris Care *John Smyth *Daniel Strong *"Flyin" Brian Flynn *Famous (the first victim since his return at Zero Tolerance 2010) = Trivia = The Hangman" Draven Cage is a real wrestler, starting in the business in late 1996 and has graced rings all over the UK. First spoke to Angel in October 2005 and is now married to her. His DOB is 31/01/1977. Angel's is 19/09/1978. She used to live in New Zealand for a time. Her NZ accent still pops out now and again. DC has never lost at PONG. Angel has just went to bed. In an internet poll, absolutely no-one knew who Draven Cage was. This pissed him off. Has competed in one Elimination Chamber match (eliminated by Gringo). He swears... a lot. The story attributed to the DDT in the movelist section is actually based on a true event. Draven Cage, when wrestling for real in the UK, was on a show with Jake Roberts and utilised the DDT as a finisher. After his match, Jake said to him that it was the third-best DDT he'd ever seen performed, with himself and "Scott" (Raven) being the first and second respectively. It is alleged that Jake was under the influence of "something" at the time it was said, so the sincerity may be in question. The simple fact he said it, though, is enough for Draven Cage to tell the story to anyone who'll listen. Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:1977 births